Parilaik
by Horaizon
Summary: Yaoi.


Bienvenidas (ya que, siendo realistas, solo una fangirl daría click a un fic que tiene a Dante y Nero como primerizos y con semejante sumary). Esta vez les traigo un fic de… DEVIL MAY CRY. Oh yes. POR FIN! Hace tanto quería escribir un fic de este par, darme lo que siempre quise leer de ellos porque siempre que busco fics de Dante y Nero ninguno cumple mis expectativas como amante al yaoi. Sip, esto es yaoi.

**Aclaraciones**: Disculpen si me salto alguno que otro detalle sobre la historia en el juego y demás. Solo jugué el demo de Devil May Cry 4 para Xbox y estoy esperando que me llegue el mismo para así poder saciar mi sed. Si vi la serie, of course pero me entere de la existencia de Nero con algunos videos que cliquee por equivocación en youtube y me enamore de el por toda una semana tal vez mas. Trate de no centrarme en su fábula en Fortuna, la relevancia y destino de los personajes, etc, pero si trate de mantener sus personalidades, claro. Ustedes comprenderán. Devil May Cry no me pertenece y ASDASDASD. Y respecto al nombre _Parilaik_ que en realidad significa _Like a Party_ que traducido es _Como una fiesta_, en fin, no pregunten.

**Parilaik**

Automáticamente, puso su pie derecho encima del izquierdo y continuó con su actuada lectura. Era un día libre, pero común y corriente. Dante se dedicó a holgazanear en su despacho mientras Nero se debatía con su nuevo vicio al frente del televisor y con un control en manos. La costumbre de leer revistas comenzaba a molestarle a Dante. _¿Qué tan difícil es llevar su papel?_ Bastante. Una persona común jamás podría cargar con el crudo papel que la vida le ha concebido. Y es que holgazanear y matar monstruos también agotaba eventualmente, pero siendo Dante el tópico, no haría nada al respecto más que dar paso seguido a su siguiente acción. Perturbar la concentración otorgada por Nero a las siluetas bien diseñadas del televisor.

Eran legibles las muecas y expresiones extrañas que en el rostro de Nero se disimulaban conforme movía sus manos. Como si de esta forma el personaje en la ilustración aumentara el desarrollo de sus acciones y le hiciera la vida más sencilla a Nero.

Dante examinó con cuidado la situación, buscando el momento exacto en el cual acoplarse en la atmosfera del menor y desorganizar tanto su paciencia como el juego que llevaba a cabo. Culmino con levantarse de su asiento, produciendo un leve crujido, pero algo que Nero no noto. Avanzo hacia este y observo con cuidado.

- Nero.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, claramente con escaso, en toda su totalidad, de interés.

- Demos una vuelta.

Presiono el pequeño botón enmarcado como _start_ y dedico su interés visualmente a Dante. Resultaba increíble que aquellas palabras salieran de la boca de… el. Dante jamás trascendía en ser agradable y menos refiriéndose a Nero. No, la palabra _jamás_ denotaba poca exactitud a la profundidad del caso.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto perplejo e incrédulo.

- Me oíste, deja esa niñada y camina. – hizo un ademan para que Nero se levantara de su asiento y lo siguiera.

- Esto… - replicó suavemente mientras se paraba de su asiento. –…esta raro.

Ciertamente, Nero se sentía extraño ante la petición de Dante y no sabía cómo reaccionar o si quiera que decir. Pensó en evadir el problema excusándose con su juego pendiente pero Dante ya se hacía al pie de la puerta. Se armo de valor y apago la consola junto con el televisor y organizo los cables visibles. Por supuesto, estaba sorprendido en lo sencillo que accedió a semejante petición pero en cierta forma considero el suceso una escapatoria de tener que pasar el nivel mas difícil, ya luego, un día que se sienta sumamente invencible, terminaría el juego por completo, por ahora acompañaría a los delirios de Dante sin quejarse. En el interior sentía que algo lo corroía y provocaba leves escalofríos.

- Viejo, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó en seguida estuvieron fuera del establecimiento cuando la distancia comenzó a incrementarse.

Dante observo sonriente a Nero, como si de esa sonrisa todos los problemas serian resueltos.

- Estar dentro de esas cuatro paredes cansa, ¿sabes? Ya ni me acuerdo a que se siente el aire puro, chico.

- Pero si salimos en misión hace tres días. – dijo Nero, con una mirada contrariada.

- Se sintió más largo, pues.

- Estas raro. – dijo nuevamente el joven, enarcando las cejas, totalmente incrédulo.

- ¿Te parezco raro? – se detuvo para colocarse en frente del acompañante y estirar los brazos al tiempo que sonreía, como si estuviera exhibiendo su propio cuerpo ante él.

- ¿Ahora estas sordo? – dijo con una mueca sarcástica.

- Vale, ya. – retomó el paso sin suprimir la sonrisa maliciosa del rostro. – Me duele el trasero de estar sentado.

Nero rio y Dante lo observo aprovechando la ocupación para que de este modo no se percatara de sus ojos curiosos. Por alguna razón sus ojos parecían ser más azules de lo normal, como diademas o tal vez un diamante_. ¿Desde cuándo Nero tiene los ojos así?_ Sintió algo punzante en el interior, como si tratara de indicarle que recobrara el juicio, que volviera a la realidad, a la amargura de subsistir a su papel, pero estaba demasiado ocupado examinando aquellos ojos jubilosos.

_No jodas. _

Volvió en sí mismo, por insistencia propia. Se encontraba, o más bien, decidió catalogar su estado como aturdido. Todo el aire espeso ingerido por sus pulmones demoniacos en el establecimiento de su propiedad comenzaba a afectarle.

_Muy bien, Dante, no sobre actúes. Eres el mejor, nadie se resiste a tus encantos. _

Mantuvo su mirada recta al sendero entre la multitud y las diferentes tiendas que pronto comenzaban a aparecer. Nero se encontraba ocupado inspeccionando los locales que vislumbraba a pesar de la molestia resultante de caminar entre las personas, a pesar de que no eran en gran cantidad, detestaba estar demasiado o el tiempo innecesario ante la muchedumbre.

Dante se pregunto a dónde irían a parar si desde el principio dieron partida sin destino previo y algo que Nero no podía excluirse. Bueno, la atmosfera brotaba incomodidad y desesperación, por algo no decido con certeza inerte. Y por mas indiferente que Dante se haya esforzado en criterio, algo seguía conmoviéndolo por dentro, ciertas cosas, como hace cuanto no se acostaba con alguien y se dio cuenta que precisamente, hace suficiente tiempo. Por supuesto, el grandioso Dante no necesita nadie quien lo pueda acurrucar en las noches, era lo suficientemente fuerte para quedar desamparado para el resto de su vida maldita, pero por desgracia, siendo humano, tenia deseos corrompiéndolo. Pero… ¿Esos deseos incluían a Nero?

Nah… Tal vez solo este delirando. Pero Nero… se ha vuelto más… atractivo.

Quizá, esa sea la fuente del problema. La necesidad del calor corporal ajeno, no precisamente depositando importancia en el género que se tratase o eso prefería pensar. Por otro lado Nero empezaba a fastidiarse de caminar sin rumbo. Observo a Dante de reojo, y se encogió de hombros.

- Dante, ¿y ahora?

- ¿Ahora qué? – respondió sin voltearse hacia él.

- ¿Ahora qué haremos? Quiero volver a terminar el juego, viejo.

- Ah. Está bien.

¿Está bien? Esa no es la respuesta que Dante daría.

Nero sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

- Estas raro, viejo. – dijo deteniéndose en medio del trayecto, ocasionando que Dante sucumbiera a lo mismo.

Es cierto, Dante no supo porque y no quiso seguir disfrazando sus conversaciones con Nero con legible malicia y sarcasmo.

- No, Nero. Puedes irte, me quedare un rato por aquí. – y con esto se alejó mezclándose rápidamente con la multitud dejando a Nero con la palabra en la boca y su miembro estéril.

Daba vueltas a la explicación del porque de todas estas cosas mientras seguía inmóvil allí. Las personas lo observaban contrariadas como si de algún anormal se tratase, pese que se había tomado las molestias de cubrir su brazo endemoniado con cintas blancas semejantes a las usadas en hospitales y demás. Por fin, sacudió la cabeza, se volteo nervioso y continuó hasta el negocio de Devil May Cry. Cuando llegó tomo una ducha y se sentó solo con pantalones cortos en el sofá y el poco lapso de treinta minutos concluyo el juego completo. En seguida comenzó la desesperación de entrar en otra misión con Dante, quería ocupar su mente con demás cosas, dejar de pensar en cosas que desearía que le importaran menos.

Y en una hora, probablemente más, el aludido arribó en el local. Hizo exactamente lo mismo que Nero pero a excepción de que se encerró en su cuarto. Nero trato de lo más mínimo interponerse en su camino si quiera por equivocación o accidente, ideas fugaces pasaron por su cabeza al momento de Dante meterse en su habitación, en el segundo piso.

Masturbación fue una de las primordiales.

Pero no, Dante agudizaba sus pensamientos en una carrera circular por todo el recinto de su propiedad. Aturdido, desesperado y con el grado de excitación al tope. No pensó que al momento de Nero dejarlo solo en la plaza sus pensamientos irían a ser dominados por él. No, todo fue tan… irreversible, repentino, escrupuloso…

¿Qué mierdas le sucedía? ¿Le gustaba Nero? ¿Nero en serio?

- _A la mierda todo._ – pensó. – _Es solo la desesperación._

La desesperación de sentir su miembro en acción… con Nero. Pero todo fue su indiscutible culpa por dejar que la presencia del menor tomara potencia de sus pensamientos. Si, el lo quería y así fue.

_Solo tengo que violarlo, no se puede resistir a mí. _

Y con el mismo orgullo se tendió en la cama a la par, se acurruco en sus almohadas de algodón y quedo profundamente dormido con aquella sonrisa tonta reluciendo en su rostro macabro. Tan peculiar del caza demonios.

La noche transcurrió rápido y siendo Dante el primero en caer rendido la noche pasada, se levanto tan fresco que el hambre disminuyo a 60%. Nero no paso la noche ahí. Dante se dio cuenta de eso al ver que su ropa no se encontraba escabullida en ningún lugar y al llegar a la conclusión del paradero vigente de Nero, su humor desplomó a enojo interno. Mencionar de quien se trataba seria malgastar palabras, así que censuraremos esto.

Nero tardo en visitar el Devil May Cry tres días consecutivos. Era viernes cuando apareció allí con la excusa fatal de que le faltaba un control para su consola que según su deducción lo había abandonado allí.

Enseguida ingresó en el lugar sintió una atmosfera contraría. Dante seguía extraño, aquella era su exclusiva y verdadera razón de su visita.

- No está aquí. – dijo Dante, cortante, respondiendo con desgana.

Nero trago saliva e hizo señas de irse pero la mirada fugitiva de Dante lo detuvo aprisionándolo.

- ¿Viniste aquí a eso?

- Ah… - definitivamente lo dejó desarmado.

Dante se acercó peligrosamente a él. Se encontraban en el segundo piso, por lo que no era de gran valor si algo pasaba allí. La cocina del caza demonios no era muy expansiva, por lo que Nero no tenía mucho espacio al cual recurrir más que quedarse allí, pasmado.

-… Espera, Dante. No soy yo el que esta extraño, eres tú.

Dante espero.

- Ya no bromeas ni nada, ni bronca. ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó esta vez, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- No me sucede nada, Nero. Solo me canse.

- Pues si te sucede.

Dante crujía los dientes sonoramente, abatiendo el poco esfuerzo del menor por mantenerse sereno.

- Ahora me llamas _Nero_.

- ¿Te disgusta? Es tu nombre, ¿no? –relajó, diminuta cantidad, su rostro.

- Bueno… - titubeó mirando disimuladamente a los costados.

Dante se acercó aun más a este.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó mostrando su inquietud.

- Nada. – replicó casi curvando la comisura de sus labios, reflejando una sonrisa.

Nero trago saliva nuevamente, formulando una coartada.

Siendo Dante tan deliberado, no pensó menos dedico importancia en si a Nero le agradaría cualquiera de sus acciones siguientes. La confusión y desesperación abordaron el cuerpo de Nero en el instante que el mayor llevo sus manos al cabello plateado y lo entrelazaba con estas. Abrió muy bien los ojos debido a la sorpresa.

- Dante que… - especuló con un hilo de voz.

- Cállate, no me hagas enojar más. – replicó frunciendo el ceño sin detener el deslice de su mano con el cabello de Nero.

Sintió miedo, miedo de lo que Dante podría cometer.

- Nero, te voy a besar. – avisó confundiendo, aturdiendo, ruborizando y todo lo demás a Nero.

- No – exclamó, más bien, vociferó, alejando con sus brazos a Dante.

Inquieto observó el diminuto intento agraciado por Nero de esconder su rostro de él.

- Dante… ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó haciéndole frente a Dante, mostrando un rostro en rubor y grandiosa inquietud.

Apartó las manos intrusas de Nero de su pecho y las tomó con explícita fuerza para poder acercarse a él de nuevo.

- ¿Quieres saber?

- Supongo que para eso pregunte.

- Pues te diré, Nero. Te quiero violar. – se notaba como el enojo de Dante incrementaba al tiempo que Nero ocupaba sus labios con sonidos formulando palabras.

¿Por qué no se está quieto y calladito?

Muy bien, ahora era el turno de Nero para pensar de formas variadas sobre la presencia de Dante en su vida más su relevancia. Okey, pensaba en Dante de forma, alterna, por supuesto. Era un viejo egocéntrico, tal vez no más que el, molesto y demasiado relajado. Le alteraba los humos y en su presencia su ego incrementaba en un diez por ciento. No hay muchas cosas plausibles que aclamar sobre semejante persona, pero…

Y fue allí cuando los labios de Dante presionaron en los de Nero, con un beso cohibido. Nero irreversiblemente no respondió al movimiento de Dante y enseguida el aludido se aparto con un movimiento rápido pero suave.

Estupefacto, Nero no quiso si quiera moverse. No encontraba palabras para explicar su estado ni las tantas cosas extrañas que sentía por dentro. Una oleada lo estrelló contra la pared que en este caso era el dinámico cuerpo de Dante.

Nuevamente mando todo a la mierda y con considerable fuerza tomo a Nero por la nuca y lo beso. Con mucha pasión y afán. Se escuchaban los gemidos de Nero forcejando, con escaso conocimiento de lo que en realidad quiere, para que Dante se despojara de él, pero ni al caso. Dante estaba consumido por aquellos labios añorados.

_- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? _– pensaba una y otra vez, mientras que con ímpetu le negaba la entrada a la lengua de Dante a su boca.

Se despego con la furia palpable en su rostro y hostigó los brazos de Nero a la pared.

- Abre la boca. – ordenó.

Nero abrió la boca a medias debido al susto completando su obediencia. Dante sonrió y lo besó una vez más, esta vez adentrando su lengua entumecida en desesperación a la boca virgen de Nero. Tuvo la mayor erección de su vida cuando Nero dio bienvenida a los gemidos producidos por sí mismo. Empezó a sentir incluso más desesperación por sentir el calientito cuerpo de Nero en el e inconscientemente deslizo sus manos al muslo izquierdo de este, Nero sentía miedo de lo que esas manos indiscretas podrían hacerle nuevamente pero no podía detenerse en brindarle su boca fresca a su hermano mayor. Las deslizo hasta llegar a su abdomen cubierto por molesta tela.

Un beso tan ardiente como el que estos dos producían en ese instante no estaba marcado en la historia. La lengua de Dante resulto ser súper ágil y pronto logró que la de Nero, en su batalla bucal, sucumbiera extenuante. Se aparto para escuchar la respiración ahogada y desenfrenada de Nero más placenteramente.

- Ya, Dante… - dijo aun sin recobrar del todo la normalidad de su respiración.

Pero recién estaba empezando.

Con su mano derecha sostuvo a Nero y con la otra libre bajo a su entrepierna y sobo suavemente, sin rozar piel alguna con certeza de que era el paso final para comunicar a Nero lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Gimió mordiéndose el labio con fervor, cerró los ojos y con una mano nerviosa trato de apartarse de Dante pero su esfuerzo fue tan patético que apenas fue palpable en el fuerte físico de Dante. Deposito más fuerza en el acto de placer dedicado exclusivamente para Nero y dio por terminado el trabajo de la comunicación y excitación del compañero. Ahora seguía la acción.

Nuevamente acorraló a Nero a la pared y con su rodilla abrió sus piernas de modo que quedaran bien abiertas para… no tener que pasar tanto trabajo después. Beso su cuello y lamio su oreja y pecho, Nero se quejaba y trataba de apartarlo, con la desaprobación de su yo inerte. Primero, se deshizo de su camisa y luego forzosamente de la de Nero.

Continuaba con la idea de que su virginidad anal sería tomada tan desbocadamente y quería morirse. Observaba los ojos de Dante y estos estaban repletos de locura, sed, hambre de sexo. Continúo preguntándose si Dante seria selectivo a la hora de hacer estas cosas guarras y culminó en que… tal vez sí.

Sin más preámbulos, lamio el pezón del menor. Lo mordisqueó y succionó con ánimo, por otro lado Nero trataba de ocultar que tan bien se sentía todo eso apretando los labios con vehemencia y que semejantes pectorales lo regocijaran en placer. Unos _Ahh_ y _Hnng_ encendía toda parte dormida en el fuerte físico de Dante ocasionando más y más lametazos. Se detuvo para despojar a Nero de sus pantalones, por la desesperación, dejándolos a medias en las rodillas, claro, su ropa interior también. Sostuvo el miembro ajeno recién descubierto y lo masturbo lentamente, mientras obligaba al dueño a mirarle, pero tantos gemidos, _Ah_ y respiración entrecortada apenas podía mantenerse vivo presenciando el momento más carnal de toda su vida.

Dante beso a Nero nuevamente, ahogando sus desenfrenados gemidos con su lengua ágil y resbaladiza, no obstante sin detener lo que sus manos ocupadas hacían.

- ¡Ah! – cortó Nero, violentamente al beso debido a la sensación electrizante que sintió cuando se encontró al borde del orgasmo. Casi lloraba por todo ese mar de placer.

Y Dante presionó con el dedo el glande de Nero, deteniendo la eyaculación y provocando otro sonoro y ardiente _Ah_ en este, incluso más impulsivo que el anterior. Y no era la masturbación ni que su miembro estaba al descubierto al aire ambiental, si no de las manos que lo trataban, el cuerpo que se encontraba allí a parte de él.

Besó perpetúas veces el cuerpo ya desnudo de Nero al tiempo que jadeaba.

- Dan…te… - y el mismo tomo el cuerpo debilitado y trasladó sus piernas a sus hombros, de modo que en esta nueva posición la penetración le fuera más sencilla con ayuda del soporte fiel, a menos que también la derrumbe, de la pared.

- ¿Si? – preguntó ya cuando tenía el cuerpo acomodado encima de él.

No tuvo tiempo de notar que el miembro erecto de su hermano ya se encontraba a la vista de la intemperie y tembló interiormente. Se apego al cuello de este, abrazándolo con fuerza y Dante rió con elocuencia.

- ¿Tienes miedo, Nero?

- Solo hazlo y… ya.

Dante beso su nuca y así lo hizo. Primero rozo varias veces la punta del glande con la entrada trasera de su hermano. Nero se estremeció pero se mantuvo a la espera. Segundo, desbastando totalmente la atmosfera, dijo:

- No hay lubricante.

Nero abrió los ojos de golpe. Su corazón palpito de rabia y se aparto de Dante.

- ¿Qué?

- Te dolerá si lo hacemos así. Aunque ya estas bastante mojado… - comentó con picardía, mirando de arriba abajo el cuerpo apetitoso de su hermano menor.

Nero se acercó a la zona sexual de Dante y escupió una legible cantidad de saliva.

- Ahí tienes. Lubricante.

El ceño se frunció notablemente, espantando a Nero. Lo tomó del cabello sedoso y plateado y lo obligó a introducir su miembro en su cavidad bucal.

- Si lo vas a hacer, al menos hazlo bien. – dijo, aun enojado. Esas eran las acciones que más lo _jodían_ de parte de Nero.

Obedeció y comenzó a entrar y sacar con ayuda de su lengua el miembro del mayor. Así continuó por sesenta segundos interrumpiendo el tiempo de meditación y placer exquisito de Dante. No tuvo tiempo de siquiera decir _mu_, puesto que Dante ya lo hacía en su posición anterior y con el miembro bien introducido al ano. Se sentía agudo, como si algo lo rompiese por dentro en muchas piezas. Las lágrimas fueron incontenibles y los brazos de este depararon en el cuello tibio del penetrador. El vaivén, entra y sale de Dante figó su presencia conforme la velocidad aumentaba considerablemente. Nero estaba desesperado, empezaba a sentirse bien, pero apenas podía respirar.

- Dan… t-te… - decía entre gemidos y jadeos.

- Nero. – susurró este al oído casi con dulzura.

Qué bien se sentía estar ahí adentro. Joder, era todo un paraíso en carne y viscosidad. Desearía que el orgasmo nunca llegase. Pero para hacer sentir incluso aun mejor a su acompañante, llevo su mano libre al miembro saltarín de Nero y dio inicio a la masturbación.

- ¡Ah! – gritó en un gemido.

Si hacia todo a la vez, sería más rápido… y placentero. Descartando lo de rápido, puesto que ambos desearían que fuera infinito. Lagrimas derramadas por dolor y desesperado goce adornaban los ojos azules de Nero. Dante respiraba su aroma al tiempo que continuaba ejercitando su cadera, su delicioso y peculiar aroma.

Y fue entonces cuando el gemido final se hizo presente incluso por Dante. El orgasmo fue tosco, impulsivo, imprudente y placentero, tanto como algo inexplicable.

Tanto Nero como Dante se vieron sometidos por la comodidad que parecía reflejar el suelo en estos instantes. Nero tomaba la posición encima de su hermano, que por cierto, no encontraba otra forma de ensalzar que estar a gusto. El silencio y jadeos reinaron la estancia por varios placidos minutos cuando fue roto por Dante.

- Nero. – llamó, tratando de reponerse.

Nero tan solo movió la cabeza, dando señas de que prestaba atención.

- ¿Te dolió? – preguntó curvando la comisura de sus labios, acorralando al aludido en un abrazo.

Se enfureció tal y como esperaba pero se coloreó más de lo pensado.

- Eres un… ¡violador! – exclamó tratando de deshacerse del agarre de Dante. Este rio.

- Si y lo disfrute… muchísimo. – le susurró al oído, avergonzándolo completamente. – Te quiero, Nero.

Y sintió que fue reflejo de la luz o tal vez del hambre y cansancio corporal. No comía desde hace… un par de horas y debido a esto no era el suficiente tiempo para comenzar a imaginar burradas. Observó con los ojos bien abiertos hacia Dante y este lo beso en los labios, casi mordiéndoselos.

- Eres una _bitch_.

Nero crujió los dientes y soltó un leve gruñido. Se paró de entre las piernas de Dante con notable vehemencia y coloco sus ropas desparramadas en el suelo en manos con intención de marcharse pero fue detenido por Dante y su perseverancia.

- Nero, eso es lo que no me gusta de ti. – se quejo cerrando los ojos en una muestra de dolor.

- ¿Qué?

Dante gruñó y con renovable fuerza tomo de la cintura a Nero y lo envolvió en un beso, consumiéndolo con sus labios sedientos.

Y otra vez gemidos y otra vez lagrimas.

De ahora en adelante todo continuó igual. Dante y Nero conversaron seriamente a causa de sus sentimientos y terminaron lo que en estos tiempos se le denomina como pareja. Seguían siendo los mismos a excepción que las típicas peleas terminaban en penetración con sollozos y besos sangrientos. Dante sacó a relucir su lado romántico siempre que Nero se encontraba presente sorprendiendo totalmente a sus amigas. Nero quería matarlo por hacerlo sentir de todos esas formas pero qué más da, así lo quiere y así terminara queriéndolo hasta que otra desgracia le arranque la vida de las manos. Respecto al sexo, no ocurría todos los días, ni todas las semanas. Por supuesto, sentían la necesidad de follar muy seguidas veces pero sabían cómo mantenerse al margen el uno del otro y convertían su acto sexual en un gozo inigualable. Nero encima y Dante abajo. Dante se dio cuenta que si, el calor corporal que deseaba era el respectivo de Nero y si, Nero se dio cuenta poco a poco que le gusta Dante a demás de un utensilio sexual.

Y fin.

Bla

Bla

Bla


End file.
